<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i feel good about this by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974984">i feel good about this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Meets World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Riley Matthews, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Maya Hart, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, I can't believe that's a tag but good for her!!!, Lightly Implied Polyamory, Minor Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Multi, Near Future, New Year's Fluff, Texting, why are there so many goddamn characters I'll cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is on the subway when he finally gets to Maya’s name in bold and a cut-off text. When he opens it, it’s to a blurry picture of Farkle slumped over the table at Topanga’s, asleep—Zay is dropping a top hat onto his head, his face all sorts of mischievous, and Isadora is smiling fondly at the both of them.</p><p><em>reminded me of you when u slept an entire thirty six hours on new year’s eve,</em> she’s texted. <em>feels like so long ago.</em> Josh can practically <em>see</em> her smug smile.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the prompt "this reminded me of you." A New Year's fic, of sorts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auggie Matthews &amp; Dewey &amp; Ava Morgenstern, Cory Matthews &amp; Josh Matthews &amp; Morgan Matthews &amp; Eric Matthews, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Maya Hart &amp; Isadora Smackle &amp; Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux &amp; Farkle Minkus, Maya Hart &amp; Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews, Riley Matthews &amp; Joshua Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i feel good about this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! so I had a pre-written End Note from, like, a month ago that's all kinds of snarky and humorous <em>I</em> think, but I wanted to say something else here and it's just a big ol' Congrats We Made it to 2021! Last year was a lot of learning and maturity and making some friends, despite all of the horrible things that happened. That doesn't mean all those things are over, so continue learning more about the events happening worldwide and staying home as much as possible. I hope you all are staying safe, and take some weird fluff that was birthed out of me scrolling through prompt lists at two in the morning at some point in November haha.</p><p>(The title is from I Feel Good About This by The Mowgli's, due to the fact that it is my song of the year (according to Spotify) and it's really late on a school night!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh wakes up in the morning on January second to the Matthews bustling around the kitchen, three messages from his roommate asking where he is and demanding breakfast, and a phone chock-full of notifications.</p><p>He takes breakfast to go, kisses Topanga on the cheek and ruffles Auggie’s hair before he’s heading out the door, Riley’s calls of having a good morning following him out into the cold New York air.</p><p>He opens his roommate’s first, texts a quick <em>there should be burritos in the fridge dumbass, and fell asleep at my brother’s,</em> before going to check his other texts. The majority of them are from the Matthews siblings’ groupchat wishing him a Happy Second Day of the New Year and telling him he’s such a loser for missing the midnight count on actual-New-Year’s-Day when <em>Auggie</em> didn’t even fall asleep, which he only tales only vague offense to.</p><p>He texts back an indignant <em>LOVE YOU GUYS TOO THANKS</em> and grins down at Morgan’s immediate reply: a string of silly-faced emojis followed by a panda bear, all the result of a new phone and the 21st century.</p><p>Josh is on the subway when he finally gets to Maya’s name in bold and a cut-off text. When he opens it, it’s to a blurry picture of Farkle slumped over the table at Topanga’s, asleep—Zay is dropping a top hat onto his head, his face all sorts of mischievous, and Isadora is smiling fondly at the both of them.</p><p><em>reminded me of you when u slept an entire thirty six hours on new year’s eve,</em> she’s texted. <em>feels like so long ago.</em> Josh can practically <em>see</em> her smug smile.</p><p><em>Ha ha very funny, making fun of the poor guy who almost got trampled like five times on black friday for my family and was studying for midterms at the same time :P,</em> he texts back and pockets the phone so he can get off the subway and head for his apartment block. When he unlocks his phone again there’s another string of texts from Maya.</p><p><em>loser,</em> is the first one, followed by an emoji with its tongue stuck out, then, <em>u didn’t miss much tho. auggie only didn’t fall asleep bc it was so loud dewey started crying and someone accidentally spilled lemonade all over riley</em></p><p><em>Good thing it wasn’t hot cocoa?</em> he texts back.</p><p><em>point,</em> Maya replies. <em>isadora says have a good day and tell javaid she said hi.</em> There’s a pause before she adds, <em>and give him some cranberry juice</em></p><p>Josh rolls his eyes. <em>Isadora didn’t say that.</em></p><p><em>wdym?? isadora always wants u to have a good day,</em> Maya texts back. A series of innocent text smiley faces follow. <em>just do it boing!! the world decrees it. gtg we’re putting sticky notes on mr. dice before he wakes up n i’m not missing out</em></p><p><em>Text me a picture,</em> Josh responds, and tucks his phone into his pocket for the trip up the stairs.</p><p>When he opens it again—after making breakfast for his roommate who’d fallen back asleep after texting Josh and settling into his room with his guitar in his lap—Maya’s sent another pair of pictures. The first is an absolute blur of what Josh <em>thinks</em> is Maya, Isadora and Zay making themselves scarce, all laughing, and the fuzzy silhouette of someone running after them in the background.</p><p>Under it she's texted: <em>he woke up before we could finish w the bow this is a catastrophe</em></p><p>The second picture is one of Times Square, Riley with a lemonade-looking kind of stain on her denim jacket and Auggie on Lucas’s shoulders, and the rest of the family piled into the shot, grinning, Dewey on the side with his face tucked into Cory’s side. Maya is crouched in the middle, supporting Ava’s weight against her shoulder, and she looks brighter than the fireworks in the back or the shining snow on the sidewalk.</p><p><em>happy jan 2nd josh,</em> says the one under this.</p><p>She looks happy in both of them. Josh flips through them for a second, smiling, before he scrolls down further.</p><p>A half hour after those two had been sent, it seems, she'd added something else. It's all sweet and simple, and it makes Josh grin. <em>proud of us. love you.</em></p><p><em>We really made it huh,</em> Josh responds over text. <em>I love you too.</em>

</p><p>It's the plain truth. Josh loves her and, really, nothing has felt so succinctly monumental as that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*slams open door which subsequently nearly smashes into my face, succeeds in keeping it open* guess who’s <em>baaaack</em> againnn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>